


Kinda I Want To

by DestroyShelbeyy



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Detroit Tigers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2358536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestroyShelbeyy/pseuds/DestroyShelbeyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some cheering up is in order for Alex Avila after a tough loss to the Yankees...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kinda I Want To

I wait patiently on the bed for him to return from Yankee Stadium. I was there at the final game of the series; witnessing the loss. The Tigers only won one game out of the four. But the game they won... how incredible. And it was, for the most part, all thanks to Alex Avila.

My knee bounces, desperately trying to regulate my anxious body and mind. There was always the thought in the back of my mind that I might get caught in his room. He requested one just to himself. That probably had some people wondering. I haven't met any of the Tigers--Alex and I are waiting for the right time. I'm an author so people would recognize who I am. I have had a few books published. My books have a common theme: the BDSM community; not like 50 Shades of Grey--at all.

My thoughts are interrupted with the sound of a key being forced into the lock and the door opening. "Alex!" I try to exclaim, but it comes out airy and weak.

The catcher closes the door. He looks at me, defeat layered in his deep brown eyes. Alex sighs and walks over to me, dropping the bags in his hands. He wraps his arms around me. I'm taken aback, but I place my hands around his waist and I slowly rub his back.

"I'm sorry," I whisper. "I know you really wanted to win that one."

"Don't be sorry." His voice is lower than normal. "You're not the one to blame."

My lips fold into a tight line. "Have a seat..." I gesture to the bed. Alex sits down and puts his hands on either side of him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I ask.

Alex is quiet for a moment, racking his brain for what exactly he wants to say. "It's just so frustrating! It's like... we're not the Tigers anymore--we're just some regular team." His rubs his face with his hand.

I sigh deeply and we sit in silence for a few moments. I do something bold. In one motion, I push Alex onto his back and swing my leg to the other side of him. I hang over him, holding his arms down by his wrists and looking him deep in his eyes. "Listen to me," I say, my tone more forceful, "you did amazing the other night! You won that game with that home run. Without you, there would have been a Yankee sweep. Don't forget that."

Before he can answer, my lips are against his. His eyes are wide at first, not expecting the gesture, but he eventually melts into me. Our mouths open simultaneously and I shove my tongue into his. My tongue glides past his, dancing a sexy and slow rumba. I release his arms and put my hands on his face and chest. His hands go straight to my waist, rubbing up and and all the way down to my backside.

I break the kiss but my lips are quickly placed on his neck. "Now," I begin through multiple, quick kisses, "I understand you're upset. That's okay. We all get frustrated. But... I want you take that frustration out on me."

"W-what are you saying?" Alex asks, his beautiful thick brows furrowed together.

The neck kisses cease and I look at him, absorbing his features. Lowering myself down so that my mouth is in his ear, I whisper, "I want you to fuck me so that all your anger melts away. Be aggressive. Fuck me, Alex."

He gulps and I smile. Alex picks me up and flips me over onto my back. He kisses me passionately, his tongue now wrestling with mine. His hand slides up my shirt and grasps my breast, squeezing it firmly. A small moan releases from my throat. Alex moves to my neck, sucking and softly nipping at my skin, causing me to moan even more.

Alex lifts himself up and stands. He takes off his shirt while I unzip his pants, shoving my hand down them. Alex gasps, raising his chin up. I remove my hand and take off my shirt and I stand for my jeans. I slide back onto the bed and Alex leans over me. His hands travel to my back, to my bra clasps. He rips off my bra and discards it to the floor. He lowers himself on top of me and begins to grab, kiss and nip at my breasts. I can feel his erection against my thigh and like a spark igniting, I'm lost in him with a great power--lust.

"Oh, Alex..." I mumble as his mouth moves down my abdomen. He kisses below my navel, his fingers tracing along my panties. It's driving me insane. Even though it's supposed to be about him right now, he somehow gives me so much satisfaction. "C'mon, Alex. Do it already!" I plead.

Alex stands, smirking. He grabs a condom out of the side drawer and takes off his underwear, putting it the latex safety net on. He yanks down my panties and tosses them to the side. He steps forward in between my legs. "You always were so eager," he chuckles.

"And you love it," I retort. I see that he's ready so I spread my legs, excited to get this started.

My head jerks back as he thrusts himself into me, my jaw dropping. I prop myself up on my elbows and I let my head hang, eyes closed as Alex takes it slow at first. I can feel the beginning pricks of pleasure spiral through my body.

Alex's brows are furrowed together and his lips are in a tight line--very similar to his hitting face. He grips my hips for leverage and quickens his pace. His face starts to relax as his concentration is broken with the strike of sexual desire.

"You like that?" He asks in a low, seductive voice.

"Oh, Alex, yes," I moan. I prop myself up even higher and look down, watching the magic happen. I bite my lip and my eyes roll back.

The catcher begins to slam into me--really taking control. I slap my hand on his shoulder and hold it tightly. My hips roll into his, wanting to absorb as much of the sensation as possibe. My mouth gapes open and I begin to--loudly--yelp and cry out, moaning intensely. I have to admit, I am somewhat being loud on purpose but it only urges Alex to thrust faster.

"Yes, Alex, fuck me!" I yell out.

Skin against skin, Alex was finally at full capacity. He removes his hand from my hips and grips it around the back of my neck. Alex pulls me closer and he cranes his neck so that our lips meet in a sexy and rough mess. He bites my bottom lip as I pull away. I press my forehead against his and then I hang my head back. Alex nips and sucks on my neck and I close my eyes, enjoying the moment.

I lower myself back down on my elbows, growing too weak to hold myself up. I feel it in my bones--an airy sensation. My skin flushes and my toes start to curl. My hip rolls are growing more rigid and I watch Alex's face--he's close too. Normally at this point, I would tell him to slow down because I like to draw out my climax but this was about him. His thrusts have become quick and concise.

It hits me. My mouth gapes open as I climb the ladder to my maximum. I grab fistfuls of the comforter underneath me and my eyes roll back into my head as I close my eyes. A wave of pleasure washes over me and in that moment, I feel so close to Alex. We just shared the most intimate thing possible. My head feels fuzzy as Alex finishes, his head thrown back.

My elbows give and I collapse on the bed. Alex lowers down on top of me and kisses my cheek softly. Still panting from that intense orgasm, I kiss him on the lips, lingering a tiny bit. We lay there in silence for a few moments, staring into each other's eyes while we catch our breath.

"Feel better?" I finally ask.

"Much," Alex answers with a small smile.

"You should get packing..."

"Do I have to? Why can't we just stay here..." He kisses my chest.

"Yes, you have to. Now get going," I order with a humorous smile.

Alex sighs, knowing I'm right. He slides his body down mine, kissing between my breasts and down my abdomen. He pulls out and I stand. My legs are like jelly as I walk to the bathroom. I close the door behind me and sit down on the toilet to pee. My mind, still drunk off the fabulous sex I just experience, rambles on about how I actually do love Alex. We've never said those three words to each other before--it has always felt too premature.

I flush the toilet, wash my hands and put on a fluffy white robe that was hanging on a hook. Smiling and feeling fantastic, I exit the bathroom but I stop in my tracks. I immediately blush. Torii Hunter is standing in our room.

"Hello," Torii says.

"Hello," I squeak, eyes as big as saucers.

"I'm Torii." Smiling brightly, he holds out his hand to me.

"Virginia Sullivan," I reply, shaking his hand.

"I recognize that name from somewhere..." he says, retracting his hand. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a writer," I croak.

"Ah! You write those smut books!" Torii chuckles. "That explains it..."

I catch my jaw from dropping by biting my lip. I knew I shoudn't have been so loud, but I just really wanted to let go and make Alex feel better. The whole team probably heard me!

Alex clears his throat. "Um, Torii was just coming in to let me know that we're leaving soon and that I need to be all packed. And he should probably leave so he can get packing too. Right, Torii?" Alex is bright red.

"No, I'm all packed. I can hang for a bit."

"No, seriously, you can go now." Alex's voice is forceful.

Torii looks from the catcher to me. "Alright, alright. I'll just leave you two alone then. Just promise me one thing, keep it down." He winks and then leaves the room.

I slowly walk over to Alex and he puts his hands on my shoulders. "You okay?" He asks.

"Not really," I answer, still beet red.

Alex pulls me into a hug. "I'm sorry about that. Torii is just... well, Torii. You were pretty loud though..." I stare up at him with a flat look. "Don't get me wrong--It was totally hot!"

I laugh lightly and kiss Alex. "I'm going to get dressed before any of your other teammates walk in on us." I walk over to my suitcase and grab underwear, a bra, some jeans and a band tee. I get changed quickly, putting my TOMS on and then finishing my packing.

I zip up my suitcase just as Alex finishes his packing. I stand my luggage on its wheels and inhale and exhale deeply. But then it hits me: who cares if they all heard me? Hell, I write smut for a living! It's what I do. So I smile brightly, kiss Alex and then lead the way out of the room. I walk down the hallway, my head held high, as the rest of the team and staff stares at me. I greet many of them and then I head to the elevator to get back home to Detroit.


End file.
